Clint " The Star Warden" Rogers
4368384-starlord373.jpg "Admit it dude, I'm just that much cooler then you." Sw1.png SW4.png SW10.png Sw9.png Sw3.png Sw7.png Sw5.png General Information 3875198-3874975-the_legendary_star-lord_1_bradshaw_variant.jpg Name: ''Clint Rogers'' Age:'' '25 '''Weight: 275 Height: 6'1 Eye Color: '''Blue '''Blood Type: Ab+ DoB: '12/24/2159 Apperance 4205223-starlord154.jpg Clint’s hair while drenched of a keen aroma settled in with a mix of the most authentic liquor and a hint of Ghirardelli Chocolate is a gentle but a sun-bathed blonde; riddled with an swift unkempt dirty brown. His ocular sights shared both the appearance and perceiving pleasure of a lightning blue taking haste along a night sky before crashing upon a pool of ice. His, lips a gentle and hectic pink; softly plumped and firmed craving for the slightest touch. His teeth - a chiseled and broadened white, kempt eye brows and a thumbed nose with narrow points reaching from its temple. His hair constantly shows a shaggy appearance - when not combed; however, when combed he holds more of an appropriate and well mannered appearance. However, these are two characters that don’t suit the Star Warden. 2898570-fwfw4oih.png 3786223-the-legendary-star-lord-1-cover-mcniven-84693.jpg Therefore, hardly ever combed at kempt with a gentle plumpness. Clint’s usually seen in a tall auburn brown ragged trench coat slightly seating itself above the peak of his toes, heavy dirty brown trousers swiftly making a shade of black tightening at the knee - large brown boots that stretches slightly past below his knees; ending as brief knee paddings. Behavior/Personality 4263661-starlord239.jpg Clint Rogers, or better yet known as the 275 pounds of totally cool “ Star Warden.” is a self proclaimed rockstar,without bothering to indulge in prehistoric methods such as obedience or in any sense honor. One, can only assume the difficulty in referring him as an ally - or even an acquaintance at that matter. He’s always favored in being dead center of a one man show, in more ways then some he can come off as more than cocky. Or, as most say the sole stroker of his own ego- but in simpler terms it’s easier to describe Clint as a Spotlight chaser; and while the idea of showing any valor or a sense of maturity does seem like the the right idea - sometimes-. It’s, nearly always a better idea of simply being himself - the brash and confident, gunslinging straight outta the East side of the Galaxy Star Warden. 3792719-starlord-2-cover-final-9b263.jpg 3875199-3874977-the_legendary_star-lord_1_pichelli_variant.jpg However, despite all of that Clint Rogers is no slouch when it comes to combat or doing his job. He’d not have made it as far as he did in the Warmongers if that had been the case; Clint's quite tactical and highly resourceful - bringing justice to galactic crimes had never came off difficult, and if it has he’d praise himself for getting out of it alive. Clint, doesn’t speak on things he can’t back up - so in ways though most desired he’d have his mouth sewn shut he really had rights to say all he’s been so use to saying. Lawful Evil fa1e19dbdcd173d2926b5320543fd033.jpg A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. 'Occupation/Class Photo-Dec-22-8-00-37-AM.jpg Occupation: ''The Warmongers'' Rank: Space Knight 'Fighting Style' *'Capoeira ' tumblr_mw5ryvPR2S1rdb6zlo1_400 (1).gif Capoeira is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage. The style emphasizes using the lower body to kick, sweep and take down and the upper body to assist those movements and occasionally attack as well. It features a series of complex positions and body postures which are meant to get chained in an uninterrupted flow, in order to strike, dodge and move without breaking motion, conferring the style with a characteristic unpredictability and versatility. The Ginga (literally: rocking back and forth; to swing) is the fundamental movement in capoeira, important both for attack and defense purposes. It has two main objectives. One is to keep the capoeirista in a state of constant motion, preventing him or her from being a still and easy target. The other, using also fakes and feints, is to mislead, fool, trick the opponent, leaving them open for an attack or a counter-attack. The attacks in the capoeira should be done when opportunity arises, and though can be preceded by feints or pokes, they must be precise and decisive, like a direct kick to the head, face or a vital body part, or a strong takedown. Most capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. Elbow strikes, punches and other forms of takedowns complete the main list. The head strike is a very important counter-attack move. The defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. Avoids are called esquivas, which depend on the direction of the attack and intention of the defender, and can be done standing or with a hand leaning on the floor. A block should only be made when the esquiva is completely non-viable. This fighting strategy allows quick and unpredictable counterattacks, the ability to focus on more than one adversary and to face empty-handed an armed adversary. *Gun Kata 44ee3c8d79e49c4168e088fe8a0d4d72.jpg The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. The Gun Kata places emphasis on two tenets: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible, and avoiding return fire. Hitting targets is a matter of knowing where enemy fighters are likely to be located in relation to the user, which removes the problem of aiming (especially at close ranges) and allows the user to defeat foes with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding return fire is also a matter of statistical probability avoiding the enemy's most likely lines of fire. In short, Gun Kata is the art of shooting where the enemy is most likely to be, while not being where the enemy is most likely to shoot. Another, less commonly seen technique of the Gun Kata involves dueling with a single opponent at a very close range. This often includes mêlée combat with both opponents trying to point a gun at the other and pull the trigger, while at the same time, preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. This technique is only used if both adversaries are skilled in it. The style is very reminiscent of Wing Chun’s Chi Sau training, where the combatant “feels and dissipates” his opponent, rather than seeing and then reacting. tumblr_ngzjhlCkW01tv3huvo1_500.gif The most striking difference of such duels to the rest of hand-to-hand martial arts is that an enemy shot cannot be blocked or parried as in unarmed combat and fencing and can thus be only avoided by constantly knocking off the enemy's aim and leaving him or her no time to shoot in your direction. Yet another technique involves using a pistol as a normal mêlée weapon, particularly using spiked projections on the pistol butt, to hit the close range opponents without wasting ammunition. Since the technique is frequently used against multiple enemies equipped with firearms, the basic rules of avoiding their most likely shooting trajectories also apply, as well as hitting each enemy in a way to prevent them from shooting at all. Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. The user can launch attacks that bounce off of various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's properties or just a sign of the user's skill with a weapon. 'Weapon of Choice' Ps180.jpg Clint carries around Dual Ps180 Sub Machine Plasma Gun. These are two Space military grade weapons that were created to help the Galactic Overwatch. These are the Guns that were designed for the new Galactic Overwatch . Focusing around the new complex Martial Art known as "Gun Kata." The entire weapon system is designed around the Akimbo style that Gun Kata uses. Firing 9mm plasma rounds, each magazine holds 25 rounds in the upper receiver of the weapon. Following the reloading style of the older generation ps90 Sub-machine gun, the magazine has a slide and connect system on the upper railing. Inside of the upper receiver are two magnetic circles. One is in the front near the barrel edge and the other by the handgrip of the gun itself. This is to give the user the ability to reload without having to put one weapon down. Each Magazine cartridge has the negative end of the magnetic circles. This is why Damian wears his magazines on his hips with the magnetic strips facing outwards. All it takes to reload these weapons is to put his arms down towards his hips and let the magnetic strips connect with one another. On the outer sides of the weapon, just underneath the magazine are two small millimeter sized LED lights. When there is a Red light that means there is currently no attached Magazine to the weapon. And when there is a Green light, that means the weapon is hot and ready to fire. The pistols themselves come with two firing modes, Semi-Automatic and Automatic. All Clint has to do is flip the safety switch to whichever mode he wants to fire at with a flick of the finger. These pistols are point accurate up to 500 yards while being area accurate for up to 1,200 yards. With the high grade of technology input into these weapons, they are able to have a lock-on aiming system from the headset that Clint wears. This basically means that instead of having to aim down his sights with the Iron Sights of the weapon, the pistols follow the movements of his eyes from the lens on the Headset. To keep the technology of these weapons secret only to theGalactic Overwatch, the guns are only able to fire when the coded DNA is on the weapon. Allies/Enemies *Kon 'Background' PeakHuman System * Peak Human Accuracy * Peak Human Sensory System * Peak Human Speed " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' Ooob (talk) 02:56, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Generation 1 Category:Sci-Fi Category:RPC Category:Uub RPC Category:Intergalatic Category:Human